A Misty Reality
by Shaari
Summary: It's been 5 years since Chrome was 'freed' from Mukuro, and now her view upon men has been skewed until a chance mission brings her into contact with the Cloud Guardian. Can she be truly free of either men? 1896 & 6996 lemon, two-parter :D
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I know I've put 1896 as the main characters... but 6996 heavily features in this chapter. Many apologies for the 1896 fans! I also am saddened at the lack of 96-fics around, so here goes the 18/69 over 96 lemon. I do not own KHR, only the idea of this story :) indulge away!

* * *

**A Misty Reality - Part 1**

It's been 5 years since Rokudo Mukuro walked free from the depths of the Vendicare and it's been 5 years since Chrome Dokuro's soul began eating itself away. Because she was forced to move on, she's grown out her Mukuro-style hair and supports her organs including her missing eye with her own illusions. Because she is eternally in his debt for saving her life, she still carries around his old trident. Because he was a separate entity to her, there was nothing that bound them together anymore... but it still hurts. _He has nothing to do with me now._

That same line repeated itself again and again in her mind even as the man above her naked self worked himself into her. But she couldn't feel the roughness of his movements nor the enjoyment of its actions. It was just another assignment from the Vongola family, hard cold reality. And as her victim's grinding began to falter, Chrome hooked her fingers around her trident hidden underneath the bed. Metal crushes through bone and flesh and soon the man who's name she'd forgotten collapsed in a bloody heap on the rumpled no longer white linen sheets.

Silence descended heavily upon the hotel room and Chrome looked at the results of another successfuly assigment, emotion completely void of her eyes. The illusion she conjured of herself shattered into nothingness at her bidding and her true form emerged from the shadows in the corner of the room. Men may be strong but they are slaves to their desires. She never used to go about her assigments with seduction until her body began showing the years' aging. She was no longer the thin and weak-looking girl of 13 that relied so heavily on her counterpart. The Chrome Dokuro of 18 bore the title of the irresistable and voluptuous female illusionist. Men fell before her without much effort on her behalf. Her illusions can become reality, a reality that satiated lustful men's imaginations. And she always watched without feel in the corner her victims devour her real illusions greedily. She satisfied their instinctive desires and in return they gave her their lives, a win-win situation. The only supposed downside was that she could semi-feel what her real illusion was going through. She would never let those animals touch her. Ironically she wasn't the whore as many men of the mafia described her as, she was very much a virgin at present. She was pure but dirty with the blood of lustful men.

Her Boss disapproved internally about how she goes about her assigments but he was sweet enough to never mention it. His 15 year old self vowed for the Vongola to be the family to protect others but how can that be brought about without the death of those attacking the family? Chrome liked her Boss and she'd lay her life down for him. He was a man of great naiveity and kindness. She thought about how his brows would subtly knit together later when she gives the report of her mission. _Forgive me, Boss._

Chrome's purple eye glanced at the antique wall clock on the wall of the room, 12:26am the maid assigned by the Vongola will be here soon to 'clean up'. Opening the balcony doors, the Vongola Mist Guardian stepped out into the moonlight and simmered into thin air.

...

Chrome sat quietly in the corner of the room, taking in the information exchange between the other Guardians of her family. Her part was over, there was no need for her interference. She awaited quietly for her Boss to pass down any new assignments for her.

"I see, in that case would it be alright if we sent Chrome?" the Mist Guardian looked up at her Boss.

"Yes?"

"Ah, that is... if it's alright with you Chrome?" Tsuna said almost apologetically to her. Pushing herself up from the plush living chair with her trident, Chrome smiled slightly in reply and made her way to the door.

Outside the meeting room, Chrome stood still as she recalled what Boss had said. A partner assignment with the Cloud Guardian. It was her turn to frown. Very much like the Cloud Guardian she likes working solo. _What was Boss thinking grouping together two people who prefer working alone?_ But she pushed her thoughts aside. She lived to serve the Vongola family, _because he was nothing to do with me now._

...

Hibari Kyoya detested crowding. And he hated working with others even more. It took all of his might not to bite his assigned partner to death as they rode the Vongola private jet to Namimori. He was doing this only because Namimori was in danger and that the Broncho wouldn't stop pestering him.

"Cloud Guardian, shall we go over the undercover alias again?" the soft voice of Chrome said. He didn't reply, continuing to stare at the clouds floating past their plane.

"Our fake IDs are to be Jyuma Takumi and Kirishiro Hiyako who are returning from Italy to visit family and friends. We are to infiltrate the Namimori Arts Exhibition hosted by the Viema family tomorrow evening. The assigment is to intercept the Boss of the Viema family, Giaretti Marcese, from receiving stolen diamonds from the Forini family. When you meet Giaretti Marcese you shall be impersonating Rimahiro Morito, the Japanese representative of the Forini family who supposedly has the diamonds. While you distract the Viema family Boss, I shall be taking out the real Rimahiro Morito along with the diamonds."

Receiving no reply, Chrome paused slightly before slotting the papers away. After a few moments of silence she glanced at the Cloud Guardian sitting opposite her. The man hardly came to the Vongola mansion, the last time she really spoke to him was 5 years ago when they were up against the Millefiore family of the future. Like how time has changed her physically, he was no exception. He was a handsome man but he emitted a dangerous aura that made you think twice before approaching him. From reading the information given by Irie Shoichi, Rimahiro Morito seemed like a cowardly back-stabber and that image certainly didn't overlap with the Cloud Guardian.

"When you talk with Giaretti, I'll place an illusion around you so that you sound and appear like Rimahiro Morito there's no knowing whether the two have met before..." but she trailed off as she saw the man opposite her now snoozing away, the back his hand supporting his head. This may be a harder mission than initially thought.

...

Chrome wondered to herself how the Cloud Guardian approached his missions. There was no element of deception about him at all. He was as blunt as reality.

"Cloud Guardian, I think we're supposed to act married," she spoke softly taking his arm. His dark eyes shot her a deathly glance before looking away again.

"Suit yourself," he replied curtly before allowing her arm to hook through his.

Chrome's attention turned to the hall. They were at the Arts Exhibition and everything about this place announced its grandeur and wealth, something that Chrome was uninterested in. But she liked how fresh it felt in contrast to her old home back in Kokuyo Land. Perhaps she could give it a quick visit before leaving Japan tomorrow. _He has nothing to do with me._

"Good evening and welcome to the Namimori Arts Exhibition. May I take your names please?" Chrome pulled a sweet smile to her face and took at the invitation from her black clutch bag. She noticed how the receptionist swallowed heavily as his hand brushed her black gloved ones. Beside her the Cloud Guardian's cold eyes pierced the man's forehead as he tapped away fervently at his handheld computer.

"Jyuma Takumi-san and Kirishiro Hiyako-san. There will be various beverages being offered around the exhibition hall if you'd like one, I hope you enjoy your evening," the man babbled quickly as Chrome took back their invitation letter.

"Thank you," she said sweetly before ushering the Cloud Guardian inside. Men can be such a hassle.

For once, Chrome didn't really stand out from the crowd. She was wearing a full-length midnight blue dress of silk that revealed her slim shoulders and arms and a good proportion of her back. A string of pearls dangled around her graceful neck. Below, there was a noticeable but subtle amount of cleavage that her dress pronounced which made men do a double-take like usual but she noticed all the women around her were of similiar caliber. This was certainly no club scene or alley show.

"Mission start," and soon Chrome was alone. The Cloud Guardian's impatience definitely hasn't changed.

Her eyes passed lazily over the various artwork around her. They portrayed no meaning to her. She was here to find Rimahiro Morito and take the Vongola's rightful diamonds away from him. Inbetween peering at the arts, her eyes sneaked glances at the uniformally busy crowd searching for her prey. With both of her eyes in use, everything was so much clearer to see. And this time, she wished everything wasn't so clear.

Chrome tried to hide her franticness as she looked for the Cloud Guardian. Tip-toeing on the balls of her feet to avoid breaking her stilettos, she picked her way across the hall and up the marble staircase as her eyes focused on her fellow Vongola family member. _Because he no longer has anything to do with me, I didn't sense his presence..._ The rise in urgency grew when the Cloud Guardian began to turn towards the scene downstairs. Chrome willed for her Mist Flames which flickered eagerly into existence on the Vongola ring hidden underneath her gloves.

"Cloud Guardian!" she yelled as she reached the top of the stairs. His cold eyes zapped to hers and frowned. Quickly closing the gap between them, Chrome reached his side and pulled at his arm.

"I think they're outside," she whispered dispelling the sound illusion she had created earlier so that people nearby heard 'Takumi-kun'.

"Don't interfere with the mission."

"I'm sorry... but it's alright, I used a sound illusion earlier," Chrome's grip on his arm tightened trying to pull him outside.

"I'll bite you to death if you don't let go," at least she still had the Cloud Guardian's attention. _Please let him walk out!_ But the man with blue hair that had caught her attention earlier remained where he was, his chuckles of _kufufu_ unmistakenable in her ears.

"He's outside," she said firmly, adamant to not let the Cloud Guardian see Mukuro-sama.

His jaw tightened in annoyance and proceeded to reach for the tonfas hidden in his evening suit. Chrome had no choice. Releasing his arms, she pressed her hands against his chest over where his weapons were and crashed her lips upon his. In the moment where she's taken him by surprise, Chrome sent an illusion directly into the Cloud Guardian's mind blanking out Mukuro-sama's figure from his vision. She then proceeded to hide the Cloud Guardian's presence from Mukuro-sama but her mind jarred abruptly.

Chrome felt her lower stomach erupt in heat and pressure as the Cloud Guardian moved his lips against hers forcing her mouth open. Her throat moaned in reply as his tongue slid around hers toying and teasing. His strong hands stroked from the sides of her breasts down to her waists sensually and then gripped her hips, skyrocketing her heart beats. Chrome knew this was more than enough but her body wasn't listening. They demanded something that she didn't know they wanted, needed... and it felt so right. Her hands gripped the insides of his once uncrinkled shirt trying to close any existing gap still between them as she matched his intensity of the kiss. She pushed her hips into his, a moan escaping from him this time as she felt the rightness of the bulge behind his trousers pressing against her. She shivered a little against him feeling his hand travel slowly up behind her naked back reaching for the concealed zip to her dress.

Then the alarm bells started ringing. This was her real self and very much not an illusion. Forcing her mind into control again, Chrome pulled away from the Cloud Guardian.

"S-Sorry," she began but stopped as she saw the smirk on his face.

"Wao, they don't call you the 'irresistable and voluptuous illusionist' for nothing but next time you attempt to distract _me_ from seeing Rokudo Mukuro it's going to take more than a kiss and an illusion," he said tracing the angle of her jaw with a finger before slipping out of her embrace.

...

Chrome leant on the balcony as she looked over the gardens behind the exhibition hall. The spring breeze was cool against her pale skin and it teased away the curled locks of hair that fell free either side of her heart-shaped face. For the first time in a long time has true emotions filled her voided heart. She bit her lower lip unable to convey the torrential wave of shock, confusion, embarassment, desire and silly happiness that stormed her mind. But what worried her most was the fear. Those moments with the Cloud Guardian exposed her, she was vulnerable and insecure a state she did not like being in. Chrome squeezed her eyes shut and huddled over the small fist she made over her chest, _what am I feeling?_

"I see that you are troubled, my sweet little Chrome."

She whipped around at the voice, with no time to conceal the vulnerability she was feeling at the moment. Chrome caught her breath when Mukuro-sama stepped into her personal space and tilted her chin towards him with two long fingers.

"How beautiful you've become Chrome and yet you're still you, unchanged."

"Mukuro...sama," she managed to utter under his hypnotic mismatched eyes. After 5 years, he still awed her, still made her breathless when they were together in illusion or reality.

"I've heard many things about you over the years about you Chrome but I certainly did not know you had a soft spot for Hibari Kyoya," she flinched slightly as the grip on her chin tightened at the mention of the Cloud Guardian.

"Y-You saw..."

"Nothing escapes my eyes Chrome. Besides, it was a rather public display too unsubtle to be missed," her cheeks flared up with embarassment and she tried to tear her eyes away from Mukuro-sama's intense gaze.

"Kufufufu, you're a fine woman now Chrome I can no longer call you 'little'," her quickened breaths faltered as Mukuro-sama pulled her to him by the waist, "but you are still mine."

Perhaps it was because of those long years they've spent together bound by each other's existences that she could feel his emotions now. There was no mistake in the way his aura yearned for her small figure to be his to command again. She was his from the beginning till the end. All those years of trampling away those possessive feelings for him corroded away at his touch and she felt foolish for having thought these feelings unreciprocated.

They were no longer on the balcony but in the world Mukuro-sama created when the two conversed alone in his years of imprisonment. It was still beautiful and peaceful as she remembered except the usual daytime sky was replaced with the dark starry blanket of night. Her dark full-length dress was now the nostalgic white flowing dress she always used to wear when she came here. Like a weight being lifted off her, Chrome relaxed into the familiar illusion.

"Nagi," his gentle voice coaxed her and she submitted to him out of habit. She wanted to be his, she always had wanted it.

Suddenly her back was on the grassy floor her arms pinned down by her saviour whom she's always admired between her legs. She tilted her head back as Mukuro-sama pecked and licked his way up her neck to a spot behind her earlobe, it felt so right. Her thighs tightened around his hips feeling his weight press against her sensitive centre. Breaths labouring, Chrome whimpered as his hand slowly trailed down her chest and pushed away the lining of the dress she wore.

A smile crept upon Mukuro's face, he could easily have dispelled the illusionary dress she was wearing with a blink but he knew what raced her brittle heart. Deliberating each stroke, Mukuro teased the thin dress straps from her small shoulders and pushed the dress down. Angling his hips upwards towards her, the skirts hitched up around her hips and she moaned his name. Revealing her full breasts, Mukuro smirked at how she's grown without him knowing spurring on his excitement. Gently but firmly he licked around her perked nipples sucking each of them in turn. Underneath him, he felt her squirm her hips bucking into his wanting to fast forward to what they were inevitably heading for. But he wanted her to experience the entirety of their reunion. Her hands unwound from around his neck and fell limply either side before reaching for the buttons of his shirt. Giving her breasts a final lick, he raised himself up and watched musedly as she fumbled with the buttons on his shirt. Clasping her clumsy hand, he steadied her and they worked their way down the shirt stopping where blouse met trousers. He took a small double take as she seem to break free from the daze she was previously in and took control of him.

Shifting her weight to one side, Chrome turned pushing Mukuro-sama over onto his back. The lack of resistance from him encouraged her and she stroked his firm pecs down to his abdomen beginning to work on the trousers and briefs that still separated them. It was beyond her wildest imagination that she'd be able to touch his true self after so long and she was going to exploit this only chance. Gracefully she lowered her hungry lips upon his while her hands undid the zipper of his trousers pushing them from his lean legs and lowering the briefs over his hot erection. Her concentration slipped as she felt his fingers tear away the rest of her dress in retaliation. He always saved her from her from near-deaths, it was time to pay her thanks. Not finished, she dragged her body down his and hovered over his hardness. Caressing his inner thighs with her thumbs she languidly brought her tongue over his manhood. Having anticipated that not even Mukuro-sama would be able to resist her, Chrome took him full in her mouth before withdrawing a little to lick the sensitive tip. Feeling him thrust against her mouth she pressed more firmly against his lean thighs.

Mukuro peered into the illusioned night sky chuckling to himself at how much she'd matured in _that_ area. It was certainly a nice surprise and it made him more indignant to claim her. Knowing how close she was bringing him to his climax, he regained control from her. She was still his _sweet_ Chrome after all.

Winding his arms around her thin waists, Mukuro pushed her underneath him once more. Pressing his arousal against her wet core, he chuckled at her moans of his name. How long has it been since he's heard that sweet voice? Chrome hazily opened her eyes and peered at the dominating man on top of her, a strange euphoria filling her chest. He knew what she wanted, he always had even without being bound to her. Tracing a long finger slowly down between her valley and down past her abdomen, he locked her lips with his just before rubbing her sensitive mound. Her reaction was immediate and like she's always done, it pleased him. Groaning into his demanding kiss, Chrome began bucking uncontrollably wishing for him to release her from his sweet torture but he wasn't done. Caressing her warm clit, his intricate fingers travelled further down and with one swift motion broke into her wet and hot centre.

Finally breaking free from his kiss, Chrome threw her head back crying out his name in blinding pleasure as he stroked her cavern pushing deeper each time. Her thighs constricted around his hips and he smiled a sense of victory in his mind. She was his to command, bound or not. Her cries escalated when he doubled the penetrance. Oh how expressive she was.

"Nnnguh Mu-kuro...-sama!" she panted heavily her eyes snapping shut.

"Oyah oyah, I'm sure you wouldn't want to miss this my sweet Chrome," and she groaned in complaint as he withdrew his fingers licking off her juices deliberately.

"M-Mukuro-sama..."

"Shhh, I shall free you from my torture soon, Nagi."

"I-It's not that... I don't mind-," but her words were drowned with a new cry of pleasure as Mukuro slid his hard and hot self into her.

Her walls were tight around him and the heat radiating from them shot aches of desires through his whole body. There was nothing he wanted more in that moment to ram into her and hear her scream his name begging for him to go go go but he had no interest in breaking her. She was at the pinacle of becoming a fully grown woman and he had the privilege to see her through. So he withdrew slowly feeling her legs tighten around him more not wanting him to leave. Supporting her back with one hand, Mukuro began slowly pumping into his fragile Chrome each thrust with increasing intensity. And she replied with equal vigour, gripping onto his back so that she could match his thrusts. He groaned with effort as the rhythm continued to intensify and soon he gave in to his temptations.

"Mu-Mukuro-sama!" Chrome managed to utter before he unleashed himself fully, ramming into her harder and faster. Soon their movements lost its rhythm and became erractic. Even though it was her first time, she knew they were both coming.

Feeling the anticipation was excruciating and her lungs clamped shut as he brought the last thrusts to their climax. From behind her purple eyes, light exploded in Chrome's mind feeling the orgasm rip through thin figure like wildfire.

At the back of her mind, she knew that it wasn't going to be long before her virginity was taken but she never anticipated for Mukuro-sama to be the one fulfiling her womanhood. A small smile played on her flushed face as he watched her possessively, both of them breathing heavily in the afterglow.

And just as Mukuro wanted, any conflicted thoughts involving her incident with the Cloud Guardian evaporated with his illusion.

...

She understood his reasons. There has never been a reason for her to doubt his actions or decisions but her heart slapped the truth in her face. Though her mind was fully aware of her stupidity, Chrome couldn't help not feeling the growing betrayal of her beloved ex-counterpart, for Mukuro-sama had left her once again in the world of the Mafia he so despises. Because hidden in the truth was the lie but under the lie was the truth, the unfathomable mist.

* * *

Definitely 'dame dame' at endings... T_T, and yeah my first accomplished lemonfic.

For those 18-fans out there, he'll be lemoning in the next chapter, please stay tuned :3 [really should have a 3rd character slot...]

**Shaari**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I'M REALLY SORRY FOR THE AGONISING WAIT FOR THIS FINAL PART! Life is just too busy for a person like me these days :/ but I have not forgotten about this fic! I thank all you wonderful readers out there for loving part 1 and hope that this chapter lives up to your expectations! Enjoy, and remember spread the 1896 love! :)

I do not own KHR, only the idea and writing of this fanfiction.

* * *

**A Misty Reality - Part 2**

Sawada Tsunayoshi peers worriedly at the Vongola Mist Guardian. She had lost weight.

"Um... Chrome?" he started slightly as she flickered those deep purple eyes to him.

"Boss?"

"Are... are you alright?" she looked away at his question and gripped her trident firmly.

"Yes I am," Tsuna bit his lip at her curt reply but refrained from probing his guardian further. Over the past few months, Chrome had become even more distant to the Vongola members not even Kyoko or Haru's perky spirits touched her. She was void of all that went on around her except for when her missions were handed down. Though Tsuna could tell something was on her mind, it didn't touch the way she completed her missions. In fact she was completing her assignments way ahead of its time limit.

"Will that be all, boss?"

"A-Ah yeah..." Tsuna trailed off as she abruptly stood up to leave his office her light figure quickly disappearing towards the exit.

"W-Wait Chrome!" those eyes that sent shivers down Tsuna's spine cast back to him.

"Yes boss?"

"Please take care," he blurted out. He wanted to say more but he knew that it was really none of his business and his hyper intuition whispered to him that her issue was something quite beyond his capabilities to solve.

"I will, thank you boss," Tsuna sighed audibly as the office door closed with a sharp snap.

"Even after all these years, you're still no-good Tsuna!"

"OUCH!" the Vongola boss yelped his forehead colliding into the desk. Reborn hopped off him and pinched the back of the young boss's hand, "ow ow ow ow ow! Reborn cut it out-!"

"She's a crucial part of the Vongola family, yet you leave her be even though you can sense her troubles?"

"I'm not exactly leaving her to her own devices... just that I don't think anything I do or say is going to make a difference- Stop it Reborn!" Tsuna yelled as he tried to bat away at his home tutor's agile attacks.

"Stop making pathetic excuses Tsuna when you have that hyper intuition!"

"I might have that... skill but I'm no esper!"

"Read. The. Situation!" Reborn said enunciating each word with a slap across Tsuna's cheeks with a paper fan conjured out of nowhere.

Outside Sawada's office, Chrome slowly walked away from the muffled cries of her boss. His sweetness almost traced a smile upon her usually drawn lips. Over the years, many of the Guardians have matured and changed to fit their roles in the Vongola family herself is of no exception. Yet no matter how much torment fate has put the family through, Sawada himself has hardly changed. In between instances of procrastination the past would fill Chrome's mind and she would silently wish for the times back in Kokuyo Land with Ken and Chikusa where life was a grotty mess but a happy and uncomplicated one. _Complications, the perfect word to describe the thread binding women and men... _and Chrome quickly shook away her thoughts. There was another assignment on her agenda and she was not going to let her speculative thoughts get the better of her.

Soft footsteps bouncing off the corridors of the Vongola mansion HQ, Chrome felt herself relax a little into the familiar surroundings. Strangely and almost ironically, this was perhaps the only place she felt like _herself_. Everywhere else was smeared with the memories of men; greedy, needy, rough, uncontrollable and stenching dogs. Though none of them had the chance to even touch her, she felt violated because her illusions were a part of her. It's always been an act, a realistic and dangerous pretend-game that she was very good at... until 3 weeks ago when _he_ showed up in her life again. And very much like her 13 year-old self, Chrome lapped up his every word.

_"My sweet Chrome," her eyes slowly opened and she smiled up at his handsome face that hovered over hers._

_"Mukuro-sama..."_

_"You're finally awake, I apologise for throwing you into that world again without much warning."_

_"It's alright!" she couldn't help but blush at the closeness and the invading memories of what just happened. His scent overwhelmed her senses and she welcomed it, wishing it would consume her like how it used to all those years back. She was his._

_"Chrome, I believe you still have a mission to complete?" and reality jerked her harshly back. Her brows knitted together in confusion but Mukuro-sama brushed a finger across the creases smoothing them out._

_"It's alright, it was just an illusion. I didn't want to... physically handicap you, hence the illusion but the feelings behind them that you felt, they lie not."_

She couldn't help but believe him, forgive him, want him. She remembered letting him go, or rather him ushering her back to reality much to her chagrin. Chrome knew that Mukuro-sama had blessed her that night but the feeling of betrayal still shadowed the memory. She knew that she was acting silly and unfair but the heart is a funny thing that can't be justified with firm reason. Even now she was aching for his touch and craving for those blissful whispers over her naked skin... Chrome shook her head, this was not the time!

Unable to shake her thoughts off completely, Chrome allowed her body to wander across the familiar streets of Namimori. The sun was now setting over the low skyline of the town setting a darkening orange glow around her. It was the end of the week and most of those who had worked or gone to school were now in the comforts of their homes, chatting with their families animatedly trying to make their dull lives sound eventful. But there were the minority who stalk the darkening streets lurking around for their next unfortunate prey who wander into their territory. Even in the peaceful town of Namimori there would be beings with twisted hearts seeping out from the corners they hide in during the daytime. And these people were the targets of the Vongola.

Chrome jerked out of her voided trance. And suddenly the reality hit her. Sound was booming in her ears and the heat was suffocating her thin figure. That ethanoic smell invaded her nose and she wrinkled them disdainfully. Looking down with her good eye she realised she was holding a glass almost empty of alcohol. For a moment her only eye sparked into life with shock before dimming to its usual emptiness, there was no doubt she had ended up in one of backstreet clubs.

"So what do you say my lovely, how about we leave this shitty place and go to my place?" the Mist Guardian unenthusiastically peered at the man beside her. He stank of alcohol mixed with stale cigarette smoke and it was obvious he didn't bother investing in deodrant. One look into his eyes told her that he was a man with no capacity in his brain to contain responsibility or intelligence (unless money was involved). Right now, she knew that he was thinking that she was the weaker out of the two. Oh how wrong he was... and how bored she was.

Spinning on the barstool, Chrome fully faced her prey-to-be and showed him one of her innocent smiles.

"I guess you're right, this place is boring I'm only here for the cheap drinks," she blinked seductively before crossing her lean legs, the black skirt hitching up her smooth thighs.

She leant forwards and taunted him with her cleavage, "I'll only go if there are drinks involved."

It was a simple game and it was checkmate when Chrome saw the man clenching his teeth to stop him jumping her there and then.

"Drinks are free for a girl like you," he smirked greasily before reaching to grope her waist. At this moment Chrome sidestepped off her stool leaving an illusion of herself behind.

But she froze as felt hands grip her _real_ waist. Calmly although slightly disturbed, Chrome spun to attack the real harasser with her trident but her attacker was quicker. Annoyed at herself for drinking a little too much Chrome swung her arm out for a slap only to find herself being pulled into a familiar embrace. Through her hazy alcohol swept gaze, she found a pair of sharp grey eyes lock onto her single eye.

"I wouldn't jeopardise my mission further if I were you. Though if you insist, I'll bite you to death."

...

The Mist Guardian fell into the hotel room haphazardly and threw out an arm which collided painfully with the side of the wall attempting to steady herself. Her trident fell to the carpeted floor with a dull thud but she ignored it, it was the least of her worries now. The electronic doorlock clicked as her kidnapper shut the door quietly before wrapping a strong arm around her thin waist like he did for most of the journey from the club to the hotel. Chrome writhed and weakly punched the arm.

"I'm alright, let me go-!" she protested before gravity took her again and she plumetted towards the bed. The double bed lifted her up on impact, and Chrome's world swirled into further disorientation. Giggling slightly, she picked herself up onto her elbows and tilted her head to watch an unamused Hibari Kyoya.

"Don't scowl me. It's not like I'm your child though I'd be surprised if you even get that far into the whole relationship thing-."

"You... what were in you doing in there?"

"Well what did it look like genius, flirting obvi-."

"As in why were in _that_ club. Only I was debriefed this morning that Club Enigma was going to be where _my_ target showed up tonight. So how did you know?"

She pouted sullenly, the alcohol was wearing off rapidly reality was seeping into her mind like black dye in clear water. With the unwanted clarity came the blatantly obvious reasoning. She had been thinking about Vongola targets and who was the one who was debriefed before her that she overheard? Chrome cursed silently.

"If you're working for those herbivores then there's no doubt that I'll bite you to-."

"I-I know this is going to sound unbelievable but I'm honestly not working for anyone else besides the boss! I'd just turned up for my debriefing and I was outside the door but the door had pretty bad soundproofing so I just heard something about Club Enigma and I knew that you were being debriefed because well obviously I bumped into you as you came out and that you never greet anyone anyway but I'd also heard your unique sharp voice. And earlier I was just walking through Namimori thinking about various things like how after work people talk with their families about their day and I was a little lonely since I don't really have a family. I-I mean, the Vongola family is sort of like my family but-but it's not like the time back in Kokuyo Land with Ken, Chikusa and Mukuro-!" Chrome's voice broke slightly as she stumbled over _his _name. He who has nothing to do with her anymore... again.

She tucked her legs into her chest and hugged them tightly rocking back and forth gently on the soft bed.

"Mukuro...sama," she whispered into her knees.

Even endowered with the power of Dying Will Flames, alcohol is still the best weapon to weaken anybody no matter how powerful they are. It was an interesting revelation in which Chrome heartily took into her arsenal of seduction techniques but what was _now_ preoccupying her attention was how the Cloud Guardian was straddling her. Hands held in a firm grip over her head, she found herself very much trapped in his hold. Chrome's blood ripped through her as she felt the unmistakenable weight of him press against her lower entrance even through the layers of fabric.

"I recall that you've yet to repay me for your untimely disruption back at the club?"

"The mission was it-?"

"I, am not weak," he said hardly able to disguise that the pause was aimed at her but she agreed with him. Chrome wished she was like the Cloud Guardian, strong and confident in his power, always pushing forwards... moving on like the rest of the Guardians have done. Only she was left to ponder her past. She knew she had to let go but there was always that feeling haunting her that if she stopped thinking and caring about him, he'd slip away forever. And forever to her was a frightning thought.

The Cloud Guardian's eyes studied her passive expression. Chrome's eye widened when she felt his weight leave her. It was her turn to study him. Sitting beside her with an arm casually resting on a propped up leg, his attention now elsewhere. Chrome bit her lip. There was no doubt the rush of heated desire she felt in response to his advance and it took her all her concentration to not return the favour. But the traces of alcohol were whispering otherwise in her veins. She knew she should reply to what the Cloud Guardian had said earlier but she knew it would just be dull chatter to him besides, she was still battling with her own self control.

"Since our last mission 3 weeks back, you seem to have lost your touch with the way you approach your assignments. Or to be precise, since Rokudo Mukuro dared show his face and your encounter with him soon after."

"Don't insult Mukuro-sama!" Chrome surprised even herself with the sudden outburst. Internally she knew the alcohol wasn't going to disappear without putting up one last fight.

"Hmm, still using that name even after all those years?"

"He saved my life!"

"He ruined your life."

"He came back!"

"He's not here now."

"But I can wait."

"While he moves on?" Chrome snapped. A thousand emotions exploded from within her heart and she was riding the wave they've created.

"He won't forget me, he _can't _forget me! That's why he came back. He left with a valid reason, he _stopped_ for an obvious reason! What do you know about what Mukuro-sama gave me that night? He's powerful, wonderful and everything exhilarating means! You can't see or understand his nature, only feel it! And he shared it with me, that intimate part of him that shows the total truth in an illusion..."

"Which explains why you are crying now?"

_Ah, curse the alcohol._ Chrome lifted a finger gingerly to her face. Tears wetted them. She looked back at the Cloud Guardian who was now a blur in front of her. Silence fell between them again.

"You can leave if you want, I know you don't like being around those who are weak," Chrome muttered bitterly allowing the tears to fall freely.

"I would not have taken you here if I thought so," but she shyed away from the Cloud Guardian hiding her face from his interrogating eyes.

"I _am_ weak. I've always relied on Mukuro-sama. Ever since my accident where my parents gleefully took up the excuse to abandon me and leave me to die, he saved me. Mukuro-sama taught me the art of illusions and the difference between a lie and the truth..." she trailed off once more as her mind hit the very block that was suppressing her.

"The truth? There is no truth when it comes to illusions," his words were like knives through her heart and she shook her head defiantly.

"There is! It's the _feeling_ that I lack in my illusions. Up till now I've always focused on the appearance, the outside, the crust. Of course for those weaklings I deal with they're more than enough but Mukuro-sama showed me what I lacked! He filled that emptiness that was consuming me-."

"Then left you."

Chrome swung an angry arm towards the Cloud Guardian which he stopped in mid-air easily. Without much strength, Hibari flipped her onto her back and pinned her to the bed once more.

"The illusions you experienced, you _felt_, were as you say just the surface. Rokudo Mukuro only pointed out a door you could open or close but he never took you through it. Don't you see, the emptiness that he's left you with never left because they cannot be filled by meager illusions. Wake up to reality because only in reality can you truly fill that void."

Doubt filled her purple eye before morphing into fear. Though she had matured over the years, she was still very alien to what intimacy really meant.

"I know I should try it instead of making an illusion fill my place but ever since Mukuro-sama showed me I've realised how... special it is and so I can't just randomly sleep with an unknown man purely for sake of matter. Besides, I wish to repay Mukuro-sama for what he's done for me-."

Chrome's breath hitched cutting her off from the rest of her sentence. Her hands tightened into fists as the Cloud Guardian ran a slender finger from behind her knee and up her inner thighs.

"Sex, is over-rated."

She squirmed under him which only brought him to increase his firm grip on her thin wrist. Carressing over her moistening core, his skilled hand travelled up and pulled at her top which sprung open to reveal her covered breasts. Unlike Mukuro-sama, Hibari was not one of patience. He was impatient and achieved the optimum results with least efforts. As he licked her jawline tentatively, his hand proceeded to unclip the front of her bra. Reaching the increasingly vigorous pulsations of her jugular, he sucked at her slender neck. He clamped his legs around her as Chrome began to protest in moans but he gave her no chance to adapt to his movements.

"C-Cloud Guardian!" she managed to gasp before Hibari's able hand travelled back to her lower entrance, this time skimming the edges with a finger in teasing fashion. Chrome involuntarily thrusted against him in response now completely unaware of her surroundings, just how thick the covers of the bed was beneath her and how skilled the Cloud Guardian was at turning her on as much as she didn't want to admit it.

Giving Chrome a final bite of the neck, Hibari moved down to her well-defined breasts licking his lips lustfully. Though her bucking against his hand was sending his member crazy, the movement sparked a little annoyance in his pleasure-filling mind. With a vengeance, Hibari licked the path in between her two mounds languidly causing another high moan to escape from Chrome's lips. And as he distracted her with alternative sucks and licks of her fine breasts, he tore away at the restraining fabric of her skirt before unbelting himself. But it was her turn for the impatience. Bucking her chest upwards, she pushed Hibari temporarily off giving her the access to his pants. After pulling herself up with the belt that he hadn't quite removed, Chrome's hands bee-lined for his zipper. His eyes flashed dangerously at her interference but it disappeared as soon as it came when her hands brushed his hardened self. Quickly and viciously pulling down those expensive pants, she admired the coming erection in Hibari's briefs.

Suddenly, Chrome's mouth began very dry. Doubt washed over her threatening to consume her because it was then that it hit her, she really didn't know what she was doing. Picking up her uneasiness, the torrent of movement halted from Hibari though momentarily.

"Maybe, maybe I can't do this after all," leaning back Hibari watched her struggle with her thoughts.

"Did you not hear what I said earlier?"

"I-I did! It's just that, well..."

"There's two aspects to why sex is such a hype amongst herbivores. One, the unlucky consequence of child-bearing and or STIs if the only intention was for pleasure. Which leads on to number two, the sensation."

It made sense for number one to be the reason behind Chrome's doubts. She wasn't on the pill because she's never had to be since her illusions always filled her place. Her throat tightened, one look into the Cloud Guardian's eyes told her that he was no fan of unfinished business. Attempting to tuck her legs towards her, Chrome tried to subtly dislodge herself from Hibari's cluthches but to no avail. A hand clasped around her inner thigh forcing it back down.

Without amusement, Hibari's gaze flickered before a hint of mockery filled them.

"Waow, don't tell me the infamous seductive Chrome Dokuro has never used the condom," he said casually earning a rushing blush from the young illusionist.

"I didn't have to..." she pouted completely overcome with embarassment and for the first time she heard the Cloud Guardian chuckle.

"Illusions may seem perfect and flawless but it removes the unforeseen fun that reality offers," he says in a matter-of-fact voice before pulling out the small packet. Chrome watched with curiosity as he tore away the packaging to reveal the round layer of latex.

"What do I need to do with it?" a smirk crossed Hibari's face and he lowered his mouth next to her ear tickling it with his breath.

"Just relax and bear with reality," Chrome shuddered from the lust in his voice before her mind whited out to his onslaught on her body once again.

She arched her back towards him as his finger nursed her tender clit before going down further towards her entrance. With a thumb now pressed over her sensitive mound, Hibari slid his finger in. Chrome cried out with pain before morphing into gasps and moans of pleasure. Throwing the used condom packet aside, Hibari now used his free hand to hold down her thrashing leg. Raw emotions rarely touched him but right now, the sheer moans and the seducting movements of the woman underneath him were sending waves of desire through the Vongola Guardian. He wanted to drive himself into her and he knew she wanted it too. His shaft was now aching to penetrate those tight walls which surrounded his wet finger. It was just a matter of time.

Chrome raked her nails down Hibari's strong naked back protesting the pain at the anticipation but he ignored her though only just. Her cries increased as he doubled the intrusion and she bored down on his fingers desperately willing for his shaft.

"D-Do it," she panted in between her groans but she knew her words fell on deaf ears. He was dominating her, she played by his rules. Blinding from the climaxing ecstasy, Chrome made her attempt. Unclenching a hand that was fisting the bed covers viciously, she forced a gap between them large enough for her to shoot down and clasp his hard member. She was riding on the wave of instinct, instinct that drove Hibari to pull out his fingers from her sharply.

She stroked him surprising herself at how feeling his erection in her hand increased her need instead of quenching it. Unknown to her, her sudden move sent the Cloud Guardian over the edge. He clenched his teeth vigorously it was his turn to thrust. But Hibari Kyoya hated being dominated. Pulling himself from her grasp, he pulled Chrome's arms up over her head as he repositioned himself over her.

They panted heavily their breaths painting each other.

"Welcome to reality," he breathed before driving his throbbing member into her.

It was painful but it was that very pain that made her feel so alive, so in the moment. Her walls automatically pressed down around his shaft and he allowed a few seconds for her to fully accommodate his size. Then he pulled back. She no longer tried to suppress her cries. It was a situation where the scandalous noise felt so right, so brilliant. The pause was short lived.

Hibari grinded hard against her pushing himself as far into her as he could. With each thrust he quickened his pace and intensity driving her up the bed. Though still very much trapped in Hibari's hold, Chrome was able to reach the headboard of the bed. Levering herself against it, she thrusted back with equal vigor. Even so, it was not enough.

"H-Harder! Faster!" she gasped barely coherant in between her ragged breaths. Soon his rhythm became erratic and desperate. Gripping her hips for a better hold, Hibari changed his angle into her as they began to climax.

Stars, white against a void black background exploded from behind Chrome's eye as Hibari released himself one last time into her. Her mind blanked out, throttled by the crash of sweet bliss. The room fell silent except for their harsh breathing. Chrome felt the heat of the Cloud Guardian leave her and she welcomed the contrasting coolness.

Their was no need for words. Through half-lidded eyes she looked up at the Cloud Guardian, a stupid but amazed smile upon her lips. For the first time in years, Chrome's mind was free of thoughts of Mukuro-sama. And so as she lay in the folds of soft linen bathing in the release of ecstasy under Hibari Kyoya, she decided she quite liked the idea of reality.

* * *

I realised as I re-read the previous chapter of this fic that I didn't promote safe sex! And so I rectify that terrible mistake in this chapter xD (but then you can't really impregnate or pass on an STI to someone with an illusion... right? o_O) Anyway, hope you enjoyed Chrome's experience with Hibari, apologises for how long Chrome's insecurity moments lasted before Hibari got down and dirty with her... just felt wrong without it since Hibari is not the rape-type in my mind! Thanks for reading :)

**Shaari**


End file.
